Hold me close
by EndlessFighter
Summary: Lorelai and Luke are married. Lorelai has important news for Luke but she doesn´t know how to tell him. The beginning is happy but it will get a little dark. JJ all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Ok...this is my first english Fanfiction.

Sorry if there is any mistake.

Thanks to A-Karana an Hailey-Amanda for beta-reading.

And now enjoy reading and please Review.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Gilmore Girls!

**

* * *

**

**Hold me close**

**Chapter 1 **

"Oh my god! Are you sure?"

Lorelai sat at her gynecologist and looked at her totally shocked.

One hand rested on her belly and the other hand played nervously with the ring she wore.

"Yes, Mrs. Danes. There is no doubt. You are pregnant in the 4th month and so you can say it with 99 percent probability." The gynecologist answered with a big grin on her face.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai repeated and fixed a thing on the wall behind her gynecologist. "

You aren't very happy about it?"

"Yes, of course I am." Lorelai answered quickly. "But it comes so unexpected. I... I should go."

Lorelai put on her jacket and said goodbye to her gynecologist.

"Okay, Mrs. Danes, we'll see us then in 4 weeks."

And with these words Lorelai left the practice.

_Oh... how can I tell Luke? He will be shocked. I mean... well... after that he will be happy but first he will be shocked. We are just 2 month married. How should we manage this? _

Lorelais thoughts circled around the words of her gynecologist and about how she could tell it Luke and how he would react.

She didn't notice that she was getting slower until a honk pulled her out of her thoughts. When she looked outside the window the first time consciously she noticed that she was almost in Stars Hollow.

She rather wanted to go to Luke instantly after the medical examination with the newest ultrasound picture but now she couldn't do this.

She didn't know how to say it to him. Not yet. Instead of that she drove home, parked her car in front of the house and went to the little lake, where she sat down on the bridge.

_Why is it so hard for me to tell him about that? It is a wonderful thing. When I had told him, that I'm pregnant, he was happy too. But what if it is too much for him? Luke doesnt really like kids. What should I do? _

Lorelai sat nearly one hour on the bridge until her cell phone rang.

Without paying attention, who was calling her, she picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Lorelai? Where are you? You wanted to come to me after the examination!" Luke asked worried.

_Um...what should I say now?_

"I... um... I was at home an then... um... I fell asleep on the couch."

_Uh, stupid! What a stupid excuse. _

"But a few minutes earlier I called you at home and no one picked up the phone."

_Damn it! Caught!_

"Because... um... I left the house 5 minutes ago. I... um... I'll be right there."

"Okay. Bye, and I love you."

"Bye. Love you too!"

She hung up the phone and got up.

_Okay... I can't hide it any longer. He's my husband and I must tell him that. Certainly he will be glad like when I had told him, that I'm pregnant... I hope so! _

The short way to the Diner she thought about how she could tell him the news and decided that she wanted to make it spontaneous. That was the easiest way for her.

At the Diner she saw through the window. It wasn't crowded. Only Kirk sat on a table and read a newspaper.

Luke was wiping the counter.

Lorelai grabbed the handle, took a deep breath and opened the door.

As Luke heard the doorbell he looked up.

"Hey there you are. I was worried."

"Hey Lukie-sweetie!!!" She went to the counter, kissed him and sat down.

"You won't get coffee!"

"Why do you think, I want coffee?!

"Because you always want coffee and since your pregnancy you don't get any coffee!"

"Ewwww, you are so cruel!" She smiled at him and Luke rolled his eyes.

One moment they looked at each other and one could see the love sparkling in their eyes. Then Lorelai broke the silence.

"Luke, can we talk?"

_Okay, Lorelai... take a deep breath... in... and out... in... and out... _

"Sure!" He answered.

"Not here... can we go upstairs?"

Luke looked confused at Lorelai but nodded. Then they went upstairs.

His old apartment looked like it ever did but with once difference: all cupboards were empty. Since their engagement they lived together at the Twickham House.

Lorelai sat down nervously on Luke's old couch.

"What's wrong, Lore? Is there any problem with the baby?"

"No... um... Yes...um... well, we won't have a baby."

_Oh Lorelai... what the hell are you saying? _

Now Luke was totally confused.

"We won't have a baby? Don't tell me, that we'll have puppies?!"

Lorelai had to laugh.

"Since when do you have such a humor?" She asked.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Okay... well… um...No we won't have puppies but we also won't have a baby. We'll have babies!"

Luke's eyes widened.

"You mean we'll have twins?"

"No!"

"What?"

"Luke, we'll have triplets!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Lorelai, that's not funny. Don't joke about that!"

"Luke, I don't make jokes. Look." She fished an ultrasound picture out of her pocket.

"You see?" She gave him the picture.

"You know, Lore, that I can't see anything on this pictures."

"Look...1... 2... 3...!" With these words she drove her finger over the picture and showed him the babies like her gynecologist did it before.

"Oh my god!" Luke sat there and stared at the picture.

"Yeah... exactly that was my first reaction, too." But Luke still sat there and stared at the ultrasound picture.

_Oh... he is so quiet... why doesn't he say something? Does he live or is he dying on shock? Hmmm... I can see him breathe, therefore he must live. I could put off my clothes and see how he reacted. Uh Lorelai... stop that. Okay... it scares me now. He doesn't react in any way._

But before she could think more of that, Luke looked deeply into her eyes and then he got up. Lorelai jerked mentally.

_Oh my god... it is too much for him. He'll go out now and leave me alone. Damn, I screwed up everything._

Luke suddenly took her hand and pulled her up from the couch. He reached around her waist and carried on looking into her eyes.

"We'll have three babies?" He asked again and Lorelai nodded. She noticed a conspicuous twinkle in his eyes. But Luke took her in his arms and held her tight.

"Three Babies... wow!" He whispered.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, of course I'm happy. You're not?" He said seriously and loosened the embrace a little bit to look at her.

Lorelai started crying. All her emotions broke out. She clasped her arms around him again.

"Of course, I'm happy, because they're our kids and they'll be the best kids of the world. But I'm afraid. How should we manage this? Three babies and we're just married for a few weeks. You've got the Diner and I've got the Inn. I'm so afraid that we won't have enough time for the kids and for us. What is with Rory? She'll have three siblings and maybe she'll feel excluded. We'll have three kids and her father isn't here." Lorelai was crying so hard now, that she couldn't say anything more. Luke hugged her very tight and stroked her back with his hand. He kissed her head now and again.

"Hey, Lore. Calm down. We can manage this. I don't know how but it will work. And don't worry about Rory. She is an adult and she will be happy, too. She's like a daughter for me and I think she thinks the same way. She will be a part of it… of us like these three here." With his last sentence he stroked over her belly.

_Luke is right. We can manage this. I've got the best husband on my side and an adorable daughter. She will help us._

Lorelai calmed down and placed her head on his chest.

"Luke?" She smiled.

"Mhm."

"Softy." Her smile got bigger.

"I'm not a softy!"

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

He kissed Lorelai passionately. They broke apart from each other unwillingly. But Luke was totally busy with her belly.

"Hey there… here is your daddy. I love you three!"

_Uuuhhh he is a softy. My softy._

Luke lay there with his head on Lorelai's belly and talked to his kids. Lorelai stroked through his hair. After a few minutes she broke the silence.

"Luke?"

"Yes?" He saw up and looked at her.

"Do I have to tell my parents today?"

"Lorelai, don't begin so. They were happy about your pregnancy and they will be happy about three new grandchildren. And you can tell it to Rory."

"What can you tell me?" Asked Rory, who had entered the room in that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that i forgot it the last time. **Thanks for the Review!**

And thanks to Hailey-Amanda andsarahb2007 for beta reading!

And now enjoy reading and please Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Gilmore Girls!

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

"Hey Rory… um… what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked confused.

"I wanted to visit you and go to the dinner this evening together with you two. Nobody was at home and so I came over here and Cesar told me that you were upstairs." She went over to Luke and Lorelai and hugged both of them.

"But kid… You can't come in so easily… at least not without knocking!" Lorelai said pretending to be shocked.

"We could do things you don't want to see." Rory had to grin.

"Mom, I have heard you and dad talking and it didn't sound as if you were doing some naughty things."

"Can we change the subject?" Luke asked and when Rory and Lorelai looked at Luke they began to laugh because Luke blushed.

"Okay… so what do you want to tell me?"

"Oh yes… um…" Lorelai looked at Luke.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?"

"You should tell her."

"Ok… Rory, first sit down please." Rory was totally confused but also curious and therefore she sat down on a chair opposite her parents.

"Well now… today I had an appointment with my doctor because I wondered why this here…" She indicated to her belly

"…is already that big in the 4th month. When I was pregnant with you, I wasn't so fat in the 4th month and… um… my doctor made an ultrasound testing…"

"Mom, come to the point!"

"Okay hon… um… we're having triplets."

"You're joking." Rory looked from Luke to Lorelai and waited for a reaction.

But neither of them said anything so she realized that it wasn't a joke.

"You're not joking!" Lorelai nodded.

„Oh Mom, that's great! I'm so glad for you!" She got up and hugged both of them.

"But 3 babies…isn't it very strenuous?"

"Yes, we also don't know how were going to manage this but your mom and I will manage it somehow!" Luke caught the speaker's eye and pulled Lorelai closer.

"Of course I will help you as best I can. I mean if you want it!"

"Sure hon! Thank you!"

---

2 hours later they were at home and ready to leave. Well, almost because Lorelai wasn't.

She had peeved the whole time that she weren't in the mood to go to the dinner and the whole time she tried to convince Rory and Luke that tonight was the wrong moment to tell her parents.

Lorelai had been in the bathroom for a half an hour.

"Lorelai are you finally ready? Were going to be late!" Luke called upstairs for the third time. He hated the Friday night dinners just like Lorelai did but yet more he hated to be too late to these dinners.

"I'm on my way." She called back.

"Mom, you say that for the third time." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I'm already here." And with those words Lorelai appeared on the stair head.

She wore a black dress with spaghetti straps and a scoop neck. In this dress one could see more then obvious that she was too fat for the 4th Month.

She had her hair pinned up and some strands fell over her shoulders in big curls.

"Wow!" Was the only thing Luke could say at the moment. Sure, he had already seen his wife in pretty dresses and his memories how beautiful she looked at the wedding excelled nothing. But this time it was different. It was the first time that she wore a chic dress during her pregnancy. And this made her more beautiful.

"Hey Mom, since when do you go out so chic to the Friday night dinner?" In the meantime Lorelai reached the end of the stairs, where Luke received her.

"Well, I thought that if my parents are dazzled by my beauty when I look like this and that they forget to lecture us many hours about how hard it will be with three babies and that it is our fault that we didn't prevent that."

"Oh no, not this discussion again." Luke said totally peeved and helped Lorelai into her jacket.

"Do I razz you Luki-sweetie?"

"Don't call me that and to be honest, YES you get on my nerves!"

"Well okay…" Lorelai crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"This already peeves you? Should I start to really peeve you? Good, I show you what really peeves…"

And as a consequence she started to talk. She was talking about the nastiness that her parents had done to her since the beginning of her childhood.

She was talking so fast that she didn't even understand what she was talking about.

She didn't stop until they arrived at the Gilmore residence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the Review!**

And thanks to Hailey-Amanda andsarahb2007 for beta reading!

And now enjoy reading and please Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Gilmore Girls!

* * *

Chapter 4 

"Luuuuuuke…I don't want to go inside!" Lorelai grouched again and clung to Luke's arm.

"Lorelai…" Luke begun totally peeved but Lorelai interrupted him.

"Didn't my stories that I told you the last 30 minutes about how cruel my parents have been in the last 36 years convince you?" But before Luke and Lorelai could fall into a new sulfurous discussion, Rory went to the door and rang the bell.

"RORY!" Lorelai shouted in shock.

"Mom…" But before anyone could say anything else the door was opened by a housemaid.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Danes, Ms. Gilmore." She said and took their jackets.

Lorelai gave Rory an angry look and went into the living room.

"Hey Dad, Mom." She greeted her parents. It was unmistakable that Lorelai was still pissed at her mother. Emily had made her many rude comments when she told them that she was pregnant.

But afterwards as Richard gave her a piece of his mind, she was happy about the pregnancy.

Her dad was enthused right from the start.

"Hello Lorelai." Richard greeted her with a joyful face and hugged her.

"Hello Luke." He said and they shook hands.

"Hello Richard, Emily." Luke said. With his father-in-law he hit it off right away, but Emily was still as stubborn as in the past, although she wasn't as aggravated as she used to be.

In the meantime Rory greeted her grandparents with a loving hug.

Richard stood in front of Lorelai and began to look at her pregnant belly.

"Lorelai you look so beautiful. And that small one here seems to grow really fast." With those words he stroked over her belly.

"Thank you Dad." Lorelai said and smiled a little bit.

"Well…" Emily began. She stood next to Richard and also looked at Lorelais belly.

"Hello… I'm not a mannequin." Lorelai replied but Emily ignored the comment.

"You are very fat for the 4th Month. Did you hide something from us and you're actually much further than the 4th month?" Emily asked.

"No Mom, I'm really in the 4th Month!"

"Or the Baby is fat! You probably eat too much fast food and then the coffee."

"She doesn't get any coffee." Luke said.

"Or your having twins" She looked at Lorelai who looked at Luke looking for support.

"Oh my god… you're having twins!" Emily who was totally furious yelled.

"Well, Mom… not exactly." Lorelai said carefully.

"How do you mean not exactly?" Emily asked a bit confused.

"Sit down please." Richard said. He and Rory were the only one's who had sat down.

"No, we don't sit down now." Emily said angrily as Luke and Lorelai were on their way to the couch.

Lorelai pulled Luke closer to her and whispered _"That way our chances of escaping are better than anything._" He had to smile a little bit.

"Lorelai, what did you mean when you said not exactly?"

"We're not directly have twins… Mom… Dad… We're having triplets."

Emily's and Richard's lower jawbones fell to the floor.

"You're having triplets?" Emily asked again and Lorelai nodded.

"Oh my god, now I really need to sit down." She said and sat down next to Rory on the couch. Lorelai was confused.

_What's going on? No screaming? No insults? She just sat down…__something must be wrong here._

Richard was the first who found his voice again.

"Oh Lorelai, I'm really happy for you two." He got up and hugged Lorelai again.

"Emily, say something." But before anyone could say anything else the housemaid came into the living room and said that the dinner was ready.

Emily behaved the whole dinner very quiet. She said nothing and she seemed strangely absentminded.

Only Rory and her grandfather were talking the whole time.

After dinner they said their good-byes quickly with the excuse that Lorelai was tired and had to relax. The situation was much stained.

In the car Lorelai took a deep breath.

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"I have never seen grandma so quiet."

"Something must be wrong. I mean… hello? That wasn't Emily Gilmore. She said nothing, really nothing. She didn't screamed or insult us."

"I think for the first time I have to bear out what concerns your parents." Luke said and started the car.

The way back to Stars Hollow passed by very quiet because they were all very tired.

At home they went to bed instantly but suddenly Lorelai remembered something else.

"Oh, by the way Luke… Tomorrow we have an appointment. You must tell Cesar that he is alone in the Diner tomorrow."

"What? Why? What for an appointment?"

"Well… My doctor said that I must go to a prenatal birth preparation course and you have to come along with me!" She grinned at him and then rolled over to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys

thanks for alle the reviews.

sorry that it took me so long to update but i havn't find the time to translate it.

But now here it is...the new chapter.

enjoy reading an please review!

And thanks to Hailey-Amanda andsarahb2007 for beta reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Gilmore Girls!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"What?" Suddenly he was wide-awake; he grabbed Lorelai by her shoulder and turned her around so she could face him.

"Lorelai, for sure I will not go to the prenatal birth preparation course with you!"

"But Lukie-sweetie… You have to! You are the father and my husband and anyway these three here would be so sad!" She looked at him with her puppy eyes and began to pout.

"Lore, I doubt that these three get it if I come with you or not."

"You are so wrong mister! Shall I show you how sad they are?"

Without waiting for his answer she got up and disappeared into the bathroom. When she came out, she had the flannel shirt, which she wore, unbuttoned up to her chest and on her belly she had painted three sad faces with eyeliner. She sat herself demonstrative at the bottom of the bed and stemmed her hands on her hips.

"You see? I told them, that you don't want to come with us and now look what you've done!" She said acting furious.

In the meantime Luke sat straight in their bed and had started laughing very hard because of the sight of his wife. How she stood in front of him with her painted belly and her once again pouting face was just too funny. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the bad. As she looked into his eyes deeply he had to stop laughing instantly. Even if they knew each other for more than 8 years now he lost himself again and again in her eyes. Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai to pull her as near as possible to himself. He kissed her passionately but one moment later he jumped up and disappeared into the bathroom like Lorelai did it before.

"What are you doing now?" She shouted after him. As he came out of the bathroom one moment later he hid his hands behind his back. He sat down next to her on the bed and gestured her to lie down on her back. Then he pulled one hand from his back in which he had a wet cloth and wiped away the faces on Lorelais belly.

"Hey, what's the point of that? Do you use me as your counter or what?" But Luke only rolled his eyes and wiped her belly dry with the other side of the cloth. Then he pulled his other hand from his back and began to paint Lorelais belly again. The result was a big heart over her whole belly and in this heart he had written "We love Mommy and Daddy".

"Ok, I'll come with you. I don't want our kids to be sad." He said when he had finished and lay down next to Lorelai. Lorelai looked at her belly and slowly her eyes filled up with tears. It was all so perfect. She was married with the man she loved more than everything and she'd have three wonderful babies from him. Her daughter loved him like her father and he loved her like his own daughter. All the thoughts she had this morning were gone suddenly. She was just happy. As Luke wiped away one tear on her face she shrugged out of her thoughts.

"Why are you crying?" They laid back and Lorelai laid her head on his chest.

"It's just all so perfect. Don't you think the same? It makes me so happy!"

"Yes." He answered quietly.

"Have I said that I love you today?" She asked while she snuggled closer to him and slowly fell asleep.

"Yes, but I can't get enough of it."

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

On the next morning Lorelai woke up on her belly and found the other half of the bed empty.

_I can't sleep that way soon. I'm out of puff. I'm already so fat!_

Slowly she got up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Luke who made breakfast downstairs in the kitchen heard suddenly a happy screech from up the stairs and one moment later he heard Lorelai's steps on the stairs.

When he saw her he had to laugh. She looked exactly like yesterday evening only with the difference that the picture on her belly was totally blurred. In her hands she held a white sheet.

"Lukieeee… look!" She came excited running in his direction and held the sheet under his nose.

"The first self painted picture of our babies"

Now Luke recognized what she meant. Lorelai must have laid on her belly over night and that way the color had printed itself onto the sheet.

"Lorelai, you have slept on your belly and have wrecked the sheet with it. That has nothing to do with the babies." Lorelai looked at him offended.

"Yes! That was the full intention of these three! They have laid their self in a way that all their weight is on one side so that I roll on the side!"

"If you think so. Give me the sheet so that I can wash it."

"No!"

"What?"

"You don't get the sheet! I want to keep it as a memory."

"Lorelai, come on. That is only make-up on a sheet."

"No, I want to keep it!"

"Lorelai Victoria Danes…" He began but Lorelai run into the living room and screamed.

"Catch me if you can."

Luke was peeved. Was it because of the hormones or was his wife really so crazy?

"You don't really think that I will join your little game!" He screamed back and kept on making breakfast. When he was done he screamed again.

"Come on over. Breakfast is ready." But when he didn't get an answer after 5 minutes he went over to the living room a little worried where he found Lorelai crying on the couch.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to her and he wrapped one arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Lorelai laid her head on his chest and began to sob.

"Well… I don't know. Stupid hormones!"

"You know what? If you want, I will cut the picture out of the sheet and you can keep it. What do you think?"

"Yay, that's fantastic!" And suddenly she had a smile on her face.

"Did I hear anything of breakfast?" She asked then, stood up and went into the kitchen.

Luke followed her and asked himself if it could get any worse with pregnant women and hormones.

After breakfast they got dressed and made their way to Hartford to the prenatal birth preparation course.

Luke asked when they were in the car: "Why do we have to go to this course? I mean, you know how to bear a baby. You have Rory!"

"Yes but my doctor said that I have to prepare myself special for a triplet birth. It is different than with one baby. Besides I wasn't at a prenatal birth preparation course when I was pregnant with Rory."

"Why not?"

"At that time I didn't want to go because I had the fear that I'm the only one without a man and the only one under 18."

Luke squeezed her hand for one moment and then concentrated on the street. Now she wouldn't have to be afraid, for she had him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys

thanks for alle the reviews.

this time i was faster with the update

enjoy reading an please review!

And thanks to Hailey-Amanda and sarahb2007 for beta reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Gilmore Girls!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 

When they arrived at the hospital Lorelai suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Luke, it occurred to me that I have to go to my doctor before the course starts. She has the results of the tests today and can tell us the sex of the babies."

"You didn't tell me this."

"Really?"

"No you didn't tell me."

"Then I must have forgot. But now you know. Come along!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the hallways of the hospital, stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Come in" a voice came from inside and Lorelai opened the door.

"Oh hello Mrs. Danes and…?"

" Hello Dr. McCarthy! This is my husband and we just want to pick up the results from the tests."

"Hello Mr. Danes." They shook hands "Nice to meet you. Sit down for a moment please."

They sat down and Dr. McCarthy searched for something in her documents. After a while she found what she was searching for.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Danes. Do you want to know the results now or shall I give you the envelope and you can open it when ever you want?" Lorelai looked at Luke. He looked her in the eyes for one moment and she understood instantly.

"We want to take the envelope with us." She said to her doctor. The doctor nodded and handed her the envelope with a smile.

"Good Mrs. Danes. We'll see you in 4 weeks and Mr. Danes", she turned to Luke, "It would be nice if you would come along the next time." They got up and started to head out.

"I will try to come along the next time." Luke said and then they left the room.

"We have a little bit of time before the course starts. Do you want to walk through the hospital garden?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded and he put his arm around her as they walked to the exit.

* * *

After they walked through the garden for a while they sat down on a bench.

Lorelai placed her head on his shoulder and whispered: "what do you think, shall we open the envelope?" Luke squeezed her Hand to show her that he agreed. With shaking hands she pulled the envelope out of her purse and opened it slowly. When she read the results, her eyes filled up with tears and a single tear ran down her cheek. Carefully she gave the letter over to Luke who, after he finished reading, swallowed hard.

They both looked again into each other's eyes deeply and one moment later Luke was holding her close. They remained for some moments in the same position and savored the unique moment.

Then Lorelai pulled back and looked at him.

"Do you remember our conversation after I told you that I'm pregnant?" She asked. "We had talked about names at that time and I think our first three suggestions are good… didn't you think the same?"

"They are perfect!" Luke answered and kissed Lorelai passionately.

"We should go inside. The course starts in a few minutes." He added and they went arm in arm back into the hospital.

* * *

In the course room they got a mat like everyone in the room and sat down in the circle on the floor.

When all participants arrived the chief of the course starts to talk.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mandy Jennings and I will prepare you for your time as parents. First we should introduce ourselves and tell something about our children." The couple beside Mandy starts.

"Hey, I'm George and this is my wife Alissa. She is pregnant in the 5th month. This will be our sixth baby and it will be our first girl and we will name her Sandy ."

"Thank you Alissa and George. We will go on." Mandy commend the whole thing. Luke and Lorelai were the next ones to go. Lorelai looked at Luke as if asking if he wants to do this but he only rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I'm Lorelai and this is my grumpy husband Luke." Luke prodded her with the words "I'm not grumpy."

"Well, and I'm pregnant in the 4th month." A murmur went through the group. "But before your wonder, I'm pregnant with triplets. Two girls and one boy. Their names will be Linnea, Leyla and Leo.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, sorry, sorry...have i said that I'm sorry?

I'm really really sorry for not updateing for so long. But i had holydays and then i was on a trit to berlin and i didn't find the time to translate this chapter...SORRY! I promise that it won't take me so long to update the next time.

good...then i want to thank Isi for beta-reading...

**Chapter 7**

When everyone introduced theirselves, every couple got a doll which, when you shook it to hard, made a noise.

She showed the couples how to change a diaper and how to clothe the baby right.

Lorelai had, of course, no problem with this because she had a kid after all.

Luke however acted accordingly clumsy.

"Luke, you have to be more careful." Lorelai said as she watched him as he tried to change the diaper of the doll.

"I am careful." He muttered as he contended with the diaper.

"How is this thing right?" He asked peeved and held the diaper under Lorelais nose.

Lorelai grabbed the diaper and showed him how it was right.

"So it's right and if you are calling this careful then believe me, you will never ever change the diapers of our babies. Look… The doll makes this damn noise the whole time. That means you are not careful."

"Geez, Lorelai, then please help me." Lorelai smiled, probed him in the side and helped him to change the diaper of the doll.

When they were done the chief of the course, Mandy, said:

"Ok everybody… enough practice with the dolls. Now we want to prepare you for the birth. There are different breathing techniques and relaxation exercises which we want to make now. We want to start with a relaxation exercise. Everyone on the mat."

All participants went to their mats and sat down.

"Okay, now all women have to lie down on her back and have to angle her legs. The men have to cower besides their women, one hand on the belly and the other hand on the knee of their woman. And then the men have to begin to swing their women slowly and carefully back and forth. Remember guys, it has to be relaxing. And now go on…"

Lorelai wanted to lie down as Luke grabbed her arm.

"Lore, do I really have to do that? That's silly!"

"Yes hun' you have to do it and besides that it isn't silly. It's relaxing."

"But you don't know if this is relaxing."

"Therefore we have to check it out. Come on." She ordered and lay down like Mandy told before. Unwillingly Luke laid his hands on Lorelai and begun to swing her back and forth but he did it rather peeved than careful.

"Luke, you have to be tenderer. Remember it has to be relaxing… and besides that you don't want to jolt your babies." Mandy said as she looked distrustful at Luke.

Luke became a little tendered and as Mandy turned towards the next couple, Lorelai begun to laugh with the words: "She is right hun', you have to be tenderer."

Luke shot her an intense look and said "Wait and see when we're home." But Lorelai only smiled back.

It followed another relaxation exercise.

The couple sat on one of the exercise balls. The man behind the woman and he put his hands on her belly. With it they had to circle their pelvis.

"I like this." Luke whispered into Lorelais ear and she had to smile.

"Okay, well done! And at the end of this lesson we have to do a breathing exercise. Please sit down on the floor but in the same position like on the balls." Mandy said.

"Good, now you will all together take a deep breath and then breathe out panting. Ready and go!"

Lorelai begun with the exercise like everyone in the room but Luke didn't. As Lorelai realized it she turned around to him.

"Hey, why don't you participate?"

"Lorelai, that's going too far. Look at this. That's ridiculous! Look how they look, partially with their big paunch and panting like they would every moment give birth to the baby themselves."

„Well, and you think because you don't have a big paunch you don't have to participate?"

"No I didn't meant that like this… ah geez Lorelai!"

"Nix ‚ah geez Lorelai'. Now take a part in this. You have to support me in the delivery room when I give birth to the babies."

"Don't tell me we have to do this in the delivery room?" Lorelai had to grin. Of course she knew that in the end she had to do it alone, for her it was enough if Luke was present. But at the moment she had a lot of fun to annoy him.

"Of course… Why do you think we do all this? And now come on and take a part in this." She commanded.

And the miracle happened and Luke begun to pant. How much would have Lorelai now wished someone with a camera, who filmed this panting Luke for her.

When they arrived home Lorelai dropped herself on the couch and as Luke came out of the kitchen with fresh tea, he sat beside her.

"Yay, that was fun." Lorelai said and turned to Luke to see his reaction.

"You know sweetie… actually it wasn't so bad. I enjoyed it a little bit. I was near you and the children and besides that I learned a lot of useful things." Lorelai was amazed. Did Luke really say this?

"Luke, are you serious?"

"Sure I am. Why should I lie?"

"Oh babe, you're the best!" She said and kissed Luke intensive.

They laid there for some time on the couch and enjoyed the present of each other until Lorelai broke the silent.

"And… what do you think about Leyla, Linnea and Leo? Are you happy about how it is?"

"Sure I'm happy. I don't care about the gender. Most important is that they are healthy."

Lorelai didn't know what to say. She smiled only as Luke stroke her back. After a short while she was asleep. Luke kissed her on the head and carried her upstairs to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lorelai sat on her couch, watched TV and ate tons of popcorn.

She didn't go to work anymore because she was now in her 8th month and her stomach was, now so fat that she could hardly move.

Luke was still working at the Diner but he went home early so that Lorelai wasn't alone too long.

The last 4 months were really relaxing for Lorelai. Ok, not for Luke but for Lorelai.

They still went to the prenatal birth preparation course where Luke every time enjoyed the closeness to Lorelai and his kids although he rolled his eyes each time because of the 'weird' exercises.

They decorated the nursery.

At first all three kids would be in one room together and when they get older Leo would get his own room. But there was one problem. How to decorate a room for two girls and one boy?

Lorelais opinion was that because the girls are in the superior number the room has to be pink. But no way, would Luke let his son sleep in a pink room.

They agreed that the room would be white though that the left wall has a big blue heart painted on it with a blue crib under it and the right wall had a big pink heart painted on it with two pink cribs under it.

Lorelai had to beg for a long time for Luke to finally say yes to the hearts and when he was really honest, he thought it was kinda cute (in a manly way) but he would never admit that.

A blue and pink checkered carpet was in the middle of the room.

The rest of the furniture was white too. The room was crowded with all kinds of cuddly toys, which they got as presents from so many different people.

And Luke really had to suffer because of Lorelais hormones. There were days when she came into his diner crying because someone stepped on a daisy but then the same evening she was dancing through the house.

* * *

Now Lorelai sat on her couch. While she watched "I dream of Jeannie" for the thousandth time, she heard the front door open and close again.

"Hey hon. there you are!" she said to Luke who just entered the living room.

"Hey!" he said and sat down on the armrest of the couch.

"Are you eating these unhealthy things again? It's not good for the babies, Lorelai!" he asked and pointed at the almost empty bowl of popcorn lying on her stomach.

"Geez Luke, calm down. It wasn't bad for Rory and besides that you don't let me drink coffee so please let me eat my candy."

"Yes but with Rory it could have been luck. I'm just worried."

Lorelai had to smile. He was so cute when he was worried.

She put a hand on his cheek and caressed it gently then she pulled him slowly down to her and kissed him passionately.

When they broke apart Luke grabbed an envelope out of his pocket.

"Here this is for you. It was in the mail box." He handed her the envelope; she took it and looked at it thoughtful. It was without a return address. Slowly she started to open the envelope and took out the letter. She immediately recognized the writing paper. It was the paper of her parents.

Slowly she began to read it.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_We hope you are doing well._

_We would be grateful if you could come to Dinner on Friday._

_We want to talk to you and if it's possible Luke can come as well._

_7 O' clock as always._

_We would be happy to see you._

_Lovely greetings,_

_Emily and Richard. _

Lorelai was confused. Why did her parents want her to come to dinner on Friday? She wasn't at Friday night dinner since the day she had told them that she was pregnant with triplets.

As she realized that Luke looked at her curious she handed him the letter. He, as well, read the letter and had the same expression on his face that Lorelai wore.

"Why do they want us to come this Friday?"

"I don't know, Luke." Her eyes got darker. "Do we go?"

"If you want to, you have to go alone because I took this Friday off to build the last wardrobe for the nursery."

"No Luke… You can't do this."

"Lorelai, come on. Go to dinner. You just hit off with them and it looks like they want to explain the situation and maybe they want to apologize. I will drive you to Hartford because you can't drive on your own and back you will call a cab."

"If you think so… But just under one condition!"

"What condition?"

"I can drink a cup of coffee."

"Forget it! You can smell a cup but not you can't drink it!"

"Man you're so mean but okay." With these words she again pulled him down to her and kissed him. The Kiss became more passionate and more intense when Lorelai pulled away from him.

"For that you have to help me from this couch. It's kinda uncomfortable now and I know a place that is more comfortable" She smiled and kissed him again. She noticed that he lifted her up from the couch without breaking the kiss. Half way up the stairs he stopped.

"I tell you one thing. If the three in there are going to gain more weight I can't carry you anymore! Then you have to lie in bed all day."

"As long as you're staying with I don't care." They both had to smile and Luke continued his way up the stairs.

* * *

The next day was Friday. Because Lorelai didn't want to be alone and think about the dinner with her parents, she was gone to the Diner with Luke this morning.

She had a smile on her face the whole day because she was happy that she finally could talk to some people of the town again and could gossip a bit with Miss Patty. The most joy she had when Taylor entered the Diner and tried to persuade Luke to decorate the Diner a little bit for Halloween and Luke throw him out.

How she had missed all of it.

At 6 O'clock Luke closed the Diner and drove Lorelai to Hartford.

The drive to Hartford was silent and Lorelais mood changed with every minute. She wasn't happy anymore.

When Luke pulled into the Gilmore driveway and parked in front of the house Lorelai just wanted to turn back to Stars Hollow.

Luke got out of the car, opened her door and helped her to get out the car herself.

"Luke, Do I really have to go in there?"

"Come on babe. These are just your parents and not Frankenstein's Monster."

"My parents are Frankenstein's monster!"

"Now you are overacting."

"No I'm definitely not!"

Luke rolled his eyes but then he put his arms around her stomach from behind. He slowly and carefully caressed her overgrown belly and he knew exactly that this would calm her down.

"I love you and you'll manage it!" he whispered in his ear and kissed her neck. Lorelai slipped out of his embrace, turned to him and kissed him for some seconds. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you too." She said, went for the door and rang the doorbell.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey,**

**I tried to update faster this time and tadaaa here is the new chapter. I wanna thank everyone who gave me a rebiew and special thanks to sarah for betaing.**

**in this chapter I changed Emily's past. I hope you don't mind.**

**so enjoy the new chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 9

It seemed like years since she rang the doorbell.

What did her parents want from her?

When she was about to turn around and go back home the door has been opened.

A young maid greeted her,

"Good evening Mrs. Danes. Please come in." the maid said and Lorelai entered her parent's house.

"Hey, I know you. You were here the last time I was here. Congratulations that you're still here."

The maid smiled a little bit and then disappeared.

Well… there she was… in her parent's house. She had a queasy feeling. No one was here to support her. Neither Luke nor Rory.

She swallowed hard and then went to the living room step by step.

And there they were, Emily and Richard Gilmore, her parents.

Emily had her back to her but Richard saw her almost immediately. As he saw her he had a big smile on his face.

"Lorelai, nice to see you!" he hugged her and whispered "I missed you" into her ear. Lorelai was totally confused. Did her dad really say what she thought he had said? Did he really say that he missed her? She was speechless. She never heard a loving word from her parents before and if they had said one, she couldn't remember it.

They broke apart and Richard looked at his daughter.

"These three have grown a lot." He said and stroke over her belly.

"Let's sit down." And with that Lorelai and Richard sat down on the couch where Emily already sat.

"Hey mom"

"Lorelai" was the only word the two of them said.

Richard tried to lighten the mood.

"Lorelai, you look great and so happy. How are you? Where is Luke?" he began to start a conversation.

"Thanks Dad, I'm feeling great! Uhm… Luke took the day of to build the last crib for the nursery so he couldn't come." Lorelai said with a smile on her face. She was happy that her father was so interested in Luke, the babies and her and she wanted to tell him everything. But there was still Emily.

"Oh, that's ok. Are you done decorating the nursery?"

"Yea we are" she said and sipped on her water.

"Can I ask you if you know what the sex of the babies are?" Richard asked carefully. He was scared to say the wrong thing.

"Yes dad, you can. We are having two girls and a boy and we decided the names. Leyla, Linnea and Leo."

Richard began to beam but Emily gasped at Lorelais words and got up from the couch.

Lorelai and Richard looked at Emily confused. They saw how her eyes were filled with tears.

Lorelai had no idea what was going on. What was wrong with her mother? At first she said nothing about the fact that she is expecting triplets, then she hadn't heard anything from her in month and now when they saw each other again she was almost crying. She never saw her Mom like that before.

"Mom, what's going on?" she asked worried.

"Nothing… it's just…" But she couldn't say anything more because she began to sob. Lorelai shrugged. What was wrong with her Mom? Somehow she felt sorry for her.

"You're crying. There must be something, Mom. Please talk to me."

"It's not so easy, Lorelai"

"Oh come on. At first you're totally shocked that I'm having triplets and now you're crying. That's not normal, Mom."

"Ok, I'll tell you. You know that I have a sister. We're twins and…" she swallowed nervously. "And… we… but actually we were triplets."

Now it was Lorelai who was speechless. Why didn't she know about that? She really doesn't have a good relationship with her parents but why didn't she know this?

"Oh mom…"

"Yes and because of that I reacted like that. We had a brother. When you said you're having triplets I remembered all this again. I don't really know my brother. He died as a baby because of SIDS but years later I noticed how my mother suffered. She never really celebrated our birthday and we never saw her on the anniversary of his death." Emily sobbed and Lorelai was totally shocked to hear such a story from her mother.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! If I had known about it…"

"No Lorelai, You don't have to be sorry. Don't blame yourself for it. And please believe me that I'm really happy for you that you're having triplets and I'm really sorry that I reacted like that." Lorelai couldn't believe it. This was the first time that her mother apologized for something. Now she had tears in her eyes. She wanted nothing more then to hug her mother. Which she did, she stood up and hugged her.

"I love you" Emily whispered in her ear and Lorelai had to smile.

"I love you too, Mom." She answered and they slowly stopped hugging each other.

Richard sat there the whole time ad watched the interaction between his wife and daughter. He was happy that they had talked and that everything seemed ok now.

A moment later the maid came in and announced that dinner was ready to be served.

During dinner they talked more than ever before. Lorelai told her parents everything about the last month and about the preparations for the birth. At 10:00pm she called herself a cab.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out. I need some fresh air. Thanks for dinner and I'm happy we talked."

"It was nice to have you back here Lorelai. Get home save" and with that she walked out of her parent's house. She walked up and down the driveway for a little while. Her thoughts were somewhere else when she heard a crack behind her. She turned around but there was no one. She probably just imagined it. She turned around and began to walk back up the driveway… and there it was again… CRACK… _damn that's creepy_, she thought and as she wanted to turn around again to go back to the house she noticed a shadow.

* * *

**I know I'm evil for ending like this. If you wanna know what will happen next Please leave a review!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**hey, **

**yea you see right...its me... I'm fast i know but i was so bored tonight that i translated a whole chapter. I'm proud of me.**

**I wanna thank Emma for betaing it. Thank you sooooo much...again laugh****

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Just when she saw the shadow it was gone again.

Lorelai was suddenly really nervous and began to shake. She was scared. She wanted nothing more to run back to the house but her baby belly stymied her. She looked around nervously.

_That was certainly just a cat. I'm probably freaking out for nothing here. I have to calm down!_

Slowly she made a step back to the house. There it was Again… _CRACK_… She turned around like lightning and again…_CRACK_!

She turned around again but she couldn't see anyone.

_CRACK_!

The cracks became louder and Lorelai thought its like they would come nearer. _CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_Oh god. Twice. Its nearer. Where is the damn cap? HELP!!!_

But the last words she couldn't speak out loud anymore because suddenly a hand covered her mouth and nose from behind.

She tried to so hard to break away but the person was too strong. She couldn't breathe anymore and all she could think of was Luke… and the kids.

_Please god, don't let anything happen to the babies._

And then she became unconscious.

Luke nervously walked through the living room. Again and again he looked from the phone to the door and from the door to the clock on the wall.

Where is Lorelai? It's almost midnight and actually she should be home a long time ago.

He had called her cell phone so many times but it was turned off.

Slowly he really began to worry. What if something happened to her? What if she had an accident or something like that?

He didn't want to think about that. Then it occurred to him. Why hadn't he thought about that earlier?

He made his way over to the commode where the phone is. He opened the top drawer, got out the small black book and turned through the pages until he found what he was searching for.

Luke grabbed the phone and dialed the number which was written in the book.

After a few seconds someone picked up the phone on the other end.

"Gilmore?!", He heard a tired voice from the other end.

"Ah… Emily, it's me Luke."

"Luke, why are you calling so late? Is something wrong with Lorelai? With the babies?"

"Uhm no… or yes… Lorelai isn't home now. I thought she maybe still is at yours." He said hopeful.

"No, she left two hours ago."

Luke felt like his heart would stop. Lorelai wasn't at her parent's anymore and she wasn't at home either. Where was she? Maybe there was something wrong with the babies and she was at a hospital. Luke was so damn worried and he knew that she would have called if anything was with the babies.

"Luke…? Luke, are you still there?" Emily's words pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Uhm yea… Thanks Emily and sorry that I woke you up. Bye." He wanted to hang up when Emily said something.

"Luke, you'll call us when she comes home or when you hear anything, do you?" She asked him almost as worried as he is.

"Sure Emily. Bye." He hung up.

He didn't know what to do. But after a few moments he grabbed the phone again and called every hospital and the police.

But neither there was a pregnant woman at the hospitals nor the police heard anything about a accident.

This uncertainty drove Luke crazy. He wanted to know where she was. He wanted to know if she was ok and if anything was ok with the babies.

He was shaking so hard that he dropped himself on the couch.

Slowly a single tear ran down his cheek. He didn't want to cry. He wanted to be strong. He didn't know what happened and he didn't want to believe that maybe something bad happened.

* * *

Since Luke call Emily walked through her house nervously.

Richard tried to calm her down.

Emily thought about the whole evening with Lorelai. She walked from the living room into the entrance hall with the words: "and then she grabbed her coat, said goodbye and left."

Richard grabbed her at her shoulders and turned her around so that he could see her.

"And Emily, what did this say you? Nothing. So please, you have to calm down." When Emily wanted to answer him the phone rang. She ran over to the phone and saw Lorelais number on the display. Relieved she picked up the phone.

* * *

Luke wiped away his tears when the phone rang.

He ran over to it and picked it up.

"Lorelai?" he asked hopefully so that the one on the other end hardly wanted to disappoint him.

"No Luke, It's me again, Emily… Luke… I…" he heard her sob. Emily was crying? Why was she crying?

"Emily, what happened? Did you hear anything from Lorelai? Is she ok? What's going on Emily, please tell me"

"Well… No… not really… Luke, you have to come here. Come as fast as you can!!!" that was everything that Emily said before he hung up.

* * *

**ok ok, i know i'm really evil and please don't be mad at me. I have to say you that the next 8 chapters will be really dramativ but i promise you that no one will die.**

**so please be nice and push the little purple button.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Guys, I am so sorry for not updating! I really wanted to but I had some major tests last week that I had to study for.  
Anyway, now you get your chapter._

_Thanks to Hailey-Amanda for betaing it, thanks to you guys for your reviews._

**A/N from beta:** _Yes I am German, too. That means I don't speak English perfectly, but I do my best. So all mistakes that are left over belong to me. _

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Slowly she opened her eyes. It was dark around her. Only one beam of light fell through a small window with grids which was on the left side of her. She looked around. The room was empty and dark. The walls were made of dark stones and opposite to her was a black, heavy metal door. It looked like a cellar room.

Carefully she sat up. She was cold and she didn't know at first what happened. She looked down and noticed that she was lying on an old, worn out and dirty mattress.

She was totally confused. What had happened? What was she doing here?

She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered that she had said goodbye to her parents and waited in their driveway for the cab. And she remembered these creepy cracks. At this thought she got goose bumps. Then it occurred to her. A big hand which covered her mouth and nose from behind. And then she remembered her last thoughts… The babies!!!

She looked down at herself and was relieved when she saw that she still had her big baby belly. She put her hand on her belly and stroke over it carefully.

"Hey there, don't be afraid. Mommy is okay. Mommy is here." She whispered.

She had to get out of here somehow. But how? She tried to sit up a little more but couldn't. She wasn't tied or anything but her back was killing her and her belly wasn't a huge help either. Her thoughts went crazy. How long was she here? Had Luke already realized that she was away? Was he worried or already searching for her? Thousands of such questions were in here head until she heard a door closing from far away. And then… Steps… Steps which came nearer.

She felt the fear rising in her. Fear of the person which came. Fear of what would happen when the door opened and fear for her babies. Intuitive she held her hand on her belly and moved as near as possible to the wall behind her.

The steps stopped and then a key was put into the lock of her door.

Her fear was getting more and more and the first thing she did, when the door opened, was scream.

With squealing wheels Luke stopped in front of the Gilmore house.

After the phone call with Emily he was immediately on his way to Hartford. He drove so fast that he was there within 15 minutes. The whole time he couldn't think clear. He just hoped that Lorelai and the kids would be okay.

But it drove him totally crazy that Emily had been crying on the phone. That couldn't mean anything good.

He almost ran up to the door and rang the bell.

Emily opened the door. She looked terrible. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were red. You could see that she must have cried a lot.

Suddenly she hugged Luke and sobbed on his shoulder. At first Luke was totally dumbfounded but then he put his arms around her and stroked her back to calm her down. Emily's whole body was shaking and she was crying very hard.

Carefully Luke led her into the house and closed the door. He didn't want to think about what must have happened that Emily was crying so hard.

He helped her walk into the living room, sat her on the couch and got her a glass of water with ice. She thanked him and took a sip.

Luke was sitting opposite of her and looked at her expectant. Emily sat there like the picture of misery and avoided Luke's eyes. She didn't know how to explain everything to Luke.

She was scared of his reaction. She knew that it wasn't her fault but it felt like it.

When Luke realized that she wouldn't say anything, he began to talk.

"Emily, look at me." He began and Emily looked up.

"What happened, Emily? Please, tell me." Emily sobbed again, began to speak.

"After our call… after the call, the phone rang again. When… when I looked at the display I saw Lorelais cell phone number and… and I immediately picked up the phone but… but it wasn't Lorelai." She stopped. Emily was crying so hard now that she couldn't say anything more.

Luke looked at her totally confused. Lorelais cell phone number but it wasn't her? Who was it then?

"Calm down Emily. Tell me, who was on the phone?" Again she took a sip from her water nervously but looked at Luke.

"I don't know, Luke. I really don't know."

"You don't know it?"

"I just don't know it. It was the voice of a man and… and it sounded weird. It was like…like something dimmed the voice."

Again fear was rising in him. I was like one of these bad thrillers, when there were people kidnapped and the kidnapper called. Luke tried to stay calm.

"What did he say?" he asked. Emily looked away from him.

"He… he said I should go outside and… and look under the flowerpot beside the door and… and then he had just hung up."

She had to look under the flowerpot? What was under it? Luke had no idea what this whole flowerpot thing could mean and therefore he looked at Emily confused.

Emily stood up, grabbed something out of a drawer and gave it to Luke. It was a piece of paper which was folded together and it was a little dirty.

"This was under the flowerpot." Emily said as if she could read his mind.

Slowly he unfolded the letter and began reading. His whole body shacked because of what he read.

_**5 million dollar until next week**_

_**Otherwise your daughter and **_

_**The babies are **_

_**Dead!!!**_

* * *

**Oh come on. You know you want to do it. So go on! Look down here. Yeah, right there. Yes, you found it! And now click. Yes, just click. Great, that was amazing. Now that you clicked, would you leave me a review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**finally a new chapter. Sorry guys that it took me so long again but my best friend visited me over christmas and new year and then school started and I was so busy that i totally forgot to translate a new chapter. I'm really really sorry. But here you go with chapter 12. This chapter isn't betad so there are mistakes in it. sorry for that too. But now enjoy.****

* * *

Chapter 12**

With shaking hands he let the letter drop down on the table. His feelings and thoughts were going crazy. Slowly he stood up. At first it seemed as if his legs wouldn't want to carry him anymore and he would fall back on the couch but he stood still. He began to walk through the room like he did it at home before. He could feel Emily looking at him but he couldn't look back at her. He had to think about the whole situation first. How should they get so much money? Why was it HIS wife, of all people in the world, who was kidnapped? Wasn't it enough that he already was worried about the kids all the time?

"Luke?" he heard Emily say but didn't react. He was too busy with his own thoughts. He didn't want to speak to someone now. Just think.

"Luke, please, say something." He heard Emily again but this time it was too much for him. Luke stood still so suddenly that Emily winced. He propped his hands on the backrest of the couch and looked at Emily furiously.

"What do you want me to say now, Emily?" Emily looked at the floor.

"I just heard that my pregnant wife is kidnapped by some freak and when I don't get 5 million dollar he'll kill her. So tell me Emily, What do you want me to say to this?" But when Luke saw that Emily began to cry he was sorry for what he said. He didn't want to yell at her. Yes, he was mad right now but not at her. He looked at her for a moment but then he sat down on the couch opposite her.

"I'm sorry Emily. I didn't want to yell at you. I'm just so worried, you know?" he said.

"Yes Luke, You can't believe how much I know what you are feeling right now." Emily said and looked into his eyes. And for the first time he saw that she was saying the truth and he realized that she loved Lorelai. Just in this moment he saw it. He could see all the fear and desperation he felt in her eyes.

"What do we do now?" he asked after some time.

"Richard is trying to reach someone of the bank. We will get the money somehow."

The next moment they heard the door and Richard walked into the living room.

He looked exactly like Luke and Emily. He had also red eyes and his hair was tousled. His suit, which still was the same like he wore to dinner, was crumpled. Slowly and languidly he walked over to the couch and sat down beside Emily, who looked at him expectantly.

"I couldn't reach anyone. Just the mailbox."

Nobody knew what to say to this. They all knew that it was already 1:30am and that it was just normal that no one was there to pick up the phone but they didn't know what to do now. Luke stood up and looked hat his parents-in-law.

"I'll drive home now. Please call me immediately when you hear something from the bank or the kidnapper."

Emily and Richard just nodded and Luke left the Gilmore mansion.

* * *

She screamed as loud as she could. As long as the door was open she had the chance that someone heard her. All of sudden a hand covered her mouth again. But this time it was different. The hand wasn't as big and husky as the one before. It was softer and more delicate… more like the hand of a woman.

Carefully she opened her eyes and saw the person beside her. And she was right. It really was a woman! It was a relative pretty woman. She had pitch-black, really long hair. It almost reached her butt. Her eyes were deep green and flashed down at her angry. But her Outfit didn't fit to her pretty face. She wore tight, black, leather pants and a black and also tight top. She looked a little bit like 'Xena the warrior princess'.

The woman sat down beside Lorelai and looked her still in the eyes.

"When I move my hand from your mouth, will you scream again?" she asked. Her voice was more the one of a man.

Lorelai shook her head and the woman moved her hand away from Lorelais mouth. With eyes wide open she looked at the woman. She couldn't believe it. A woman? Why the hell was she sitting in front of a woman now?

"Why are you starring at me like an idiot?" the woman asked.

"You… You're a woman." Was all Lorelai could say in this moment.

"Wow… you're smart. I wouldn't have noticed it without your help." The woman said sarcastically.

"But… But…" Lorelai was totally speechless. She had the feeling as if she was in a bad movie.

The woman laughed loud.

"Now you're speechless, huh? But why do the men always have to be the bad ones?"

"But… That could impossible be you who kidnapped me in front of my parents house."

Again the woman laughed.

"Oh that… that was just my jerky brother."

"Why?" Lorelai asked very quiet.

"Why my brother? It's simple. I couldn't have kidnapped you by myself. I needed someone strong for it." An obnoxious smile spread on her face.

"No, I meant, why me?" That was the question that interested Lorelai the most. Why her of all people?

* * *

Luke sat at home in the living room. It was already 5 am and he hadn't slept a minute. He was too worried about Lorelai.Where was she right now? How were she and the babies? Was she hurt?

Every time he closed his eyes to get some sleep he saw horrible pictures in his head. He was going nuts. The thought that Lorelai was enchained and hurt, sitting in a cold, dark room, maybe even hurt, this thought almost broke his heart. He noticed how his eyes slowly filled with tears again but he didn't try to stop them. He knew it wouldn't work.

Idly he climbed the stairs to the bedroom and grabbed a picture from the nightstand. It showed Lorelai and him during the renovations for the nursery. Lorelai wore a blue pair of dungarees, her hair was tied into two braids and she wore Luke's Cap. She was covered with blue and pink paint but she beamed brighter than the sun and her eyes sparkled. Luke stood behind her, his arm around her and his hand on her big belly and Lorelai just made a blue point on his nose.

Luke had to smile as he remembered this day. They had so much fun the whole time. Luke had never seen her smile like this and even he couldn't stop smiling.

He sighed and hugged the picture. He felt stupid but he didn't care. With the picture in his hand he left the bedroom and went over to the nursery. When he opened the door he had for one moment the feeling that he was back in the past and he could see the smiling Lorelai.

He walked over to the rocking chair in the middle of the room and sat down in it. Sitting there he again looked at the picture and the tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

**Wow you're good. you read it. now look down. and? do you see it? This tiny little blue button. it screams "push me, push me" so please push it to satisfy the button and of course me ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

Wow guys, I love you all so much. Thanks for aaaaaalll the reviews. please don't stop lol because off all the reviews I updated faster this time ;-)

And again sorry for the mistakes because the chapter isn't betaed...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

She turned the key in the lock and opened the door. After a long time she was finally home again and she would stay here during her holidays. She wanted to be here when her little siblings will be born.

Rory took of her coat and went into the living room.

"Mom, I'm home!" she yelled and waited for an answer. But there was no answer.

"Mom? Dad?" she yelled again but again didn't get an answer.

She was confused. Somebody had to be home because Lorelais cars was in the driveway and she knew that Lorelai couldn't walk far anymore. Rory went into her room to drop her things and went upstairs. She stopped in front of her parent's bedroom and knocked.

"Mom, Dad, is anybody here?" she asked. When she again didn't get an answer she opened the door a little bit and looked inside. The bedroom was empty.

Slowly she made her way over to the nursery. When she opened the door she had to smile. Luke lay in the rocking chair which was in the middle of the room. His base-cap lay over his eyes and in his hands he had a picture.

Carefully she entered the room and looked around. When she was here the last time they weren't done with the renovations. She saw the big hearts on the walls and had to smile a little more. It just looked so cute with the little cribs under it.

Quietly to not wake Luke she made her way over to the changing table under the window. On the window seat were a few pictures which she looked at. Every picture showed Lorelai and Luke during her pregnancy. There was another picture taken during the renovations, one picture where, again, Lorelai had something painted on her belly and on the last one Rory could see herself. She still remembered the day it was taken.

_Flashback_

_It was a warm summer day and she enjoyed the sun together with Logan and her parents. _

_They had made themselves comfortable in the garden. Everyone was in bathing clothes because they cooled themselves down with some water games. _

_Lorelai wore a matching wrap skirt to her bikini and lay besides Luke on a blanket. _

_Rory just went into the house with Logan to get new drinks and a camera._

_Whey hey came back out they had to smile. Luke and Lorelai lay on the blanket, kissing each other like teenagers. They didn't even notice that Rory was calling their names. _

_Without further ado she grabbed the garden hose, turned it on and directed it to her parents. _

_Just in this moment Logan took a picture. _

_Lorelai screamed when the cold water hit her hot body and Luke started ranting._

_Rory was laughing so hard when she heard her mother yelling that she had luck that she was already too fat to walk otherwise Rory had to run for her life now._

_End Flashback_

It was hard for Rory not to laugh again at the thought of that day. Nobody realized that Logan had taken a picture of that moment until they saw it.

Again she looked at evey picture and saw how happy her mom looked. Sometimes Rory was sad that her mother wasn't that happy during her pregnancy with her but she was happy that she could be happy now. She had found the perfect man in Luke. He was ever there for her, his love was unique and a special bond was between them. He was like a knight to her and she was the matching counterpart. They were simply soul mates. And for Rory he was more a father than Chris ever was.

Rory put the pictures back down on the window seat and took a teddy bear but the teddy suddenly uttered a weird sound. Rory wanted to put the bear back down before it woke up Luke but it was too late. With a loud scream for Lorelai he awoke from his dreams. He was so frightened that he let the picture drop to the ground and the glass broke.

"Damnit!" he muttered and knelt down to pick up the pieces. He hadn't noticed Rory until she knelt down beside him to help him pick up the pieces.

"Rory, What are you doing here?"

"Hello Dad, I'm happy to see you too." She said ironically. Nut when she looked into his eyes her smile faded. She saw that something was wrong.

"Did something happen? Is something wrong with mom rot he babies? Where is she by the way?" She looked at Luke worried. Luke couldn't take her gaze and looked at the floor. Rory became nervous. She had never seen Luke like that before… His eyes were red as if he had cried and his hands were shaking.

Luke didn't know what to do. He had totally forgotten that Rory didn't know anything about what happened. How should he tell her that her mother was kidnapped? Slowly he looked up again.

"Rory, could you please go down to the living room. I will be there in a minute I just want to throw away these broken pieces."

Without another word she stood, left the room and went downstairs into the living room. Luke followed her one moment later but went to the kitchen first to make Rory some coffee. He needed time to think about the right words. When the coffee was done he poured it in a cup and went over to the living room. Rory thanked him for the coffee and just as he wanted to sit down the doorbell rang.

He muttered again and went over to the door. A little mad he opened the door and wanted to yell at the person on the other side but when he saw who was outside he said nothing. For a moment they just looked at each other but then Emily just rushed into the house. She started talking immediately without noticing Rory.

"Luke, we have a problem. Richard just talked with the bank. We just can get 2.5 million Dollar so fast. The other half we will get next week. What do we do now, Luke? What if this bastard will hurt Lorelai…" She couldn't talk any further because at this moment Rory jumped up.

"What is going on here?" She yelled. "Why do you need so much money and who wants to hurt mom?" You could here her worry in her voice and Luke and Emily didn't know what to do besides just looking at each other.

* * *

tadaaaa... this was the new chapter... please tell me how you liked it and push my purple little friend. He likes it 


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They really make my day (or week) lol. I don't know what to say besides Thanks and keep the reviewing up lol. This chapter is, again, unbetad so I'm really really sorry for all the stupid mistakes in it.**

**So now enjoy the new chapter ****

* * *

**

Chapter 14

She sat on the living room couch shaking. Opposite of her Luke and Emily. She still couldn't believe what they had just told her. Lorelai kidnapped? Her mom was kidnapped and she just sat here and couldn't do anything.

Why couldn't she do anything? There had to be something. But the more she thought about it the more she realized that she was totally helpless. She somehow had the feeling to betray her mom. She was out there somewhere, was hurt or in pain and she sat here and did nothing.

She had never felt so useless before. Why her mom? Why not herself? Why someone she loved at all?

Her thoughts were going crazy. She didn't even realize that she slowly began to cry until Luke sat beside her, hugged her and she cried on his shoulder. Emily just sat there.

When suddenly Emilys cell phone rang they all winced. She grabbed her purse, took the phone out and screamed quietly when she saw the number on the display. Luke and Rory looked at her confused and all Emily could say that moment was:

"Lorelais number."

„Pick it up" was all Luke said. With shaking hands Emily pushed the button on her phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Mrs. Gilmore." A husky, male voice answered her spiteful.

"What do you want?" Emily asked and had to calm herself to not yell.

"Oh come on. Not so angry. I just wanted to ask how my demands are doing?!"

"I… uhm…", Emily began to stutter and just couldn't find the right words.

"Are there any problems, Mrs. Gilmore?"

"Yes… No… ok it is like this…", she took a deep breath. "We can get only 2.5 million dollar this week. The other 2.5 million dollar we won't get before next week. But… But… You'll get it in any case." Emily finished. They all held their breath while they waited to get an answer. The other end of the line was quiet and Emily thought she could hear mutterings in the background. And the person was back.

"This is not good, Mrs. Gilmore." Emily stopped breathing for a second. In fear she scratched her nails into the armrest of the couch.

"Is your son-in-law there?" the man on the other end asked.

"Yes he is here."

„Give him the phone. I wanna talk to him."

Emily looked over to Luke, put her hand on the phone and whispered "he wants to talk to you." Luke looked over to Rory and then took the phone from Emily. He slowly sat down on the backrest of the couch.

"Hello?" he asked just like Emily did before.

"Ah, Mr. Danes, nice to talk to you. How's the family?" The man on the other side must think his comment was funny because he laughed a little.

„You…" Luke started angry but when he felt Rorys hand on his knee he calmed down a little.

"You don't wanna say anything wrong now, Mr. Danes, do you?"

Luke knew that with every wrong word he would risk Lorelai's life and so he held back any comment.

"No, of course not." He just answered.

"good… thought for a moment and came to the decision that I'll give you a little more time to get the money." Luke held his breath. It couldn't bet hat easy.

„But…" the man talked again.

"But you have to be ready to deliver the first 2.5 million tomorrow. I'll tell you more about it later." Luke didn't know what to think at that moment. What if it was a trap? What if this psychopath has already done anything to Lorelai?

"Wait a moment." Luke called into the phone. „I'll do it. But just under one condition. You have to let me talk to my wife for a moment. Just to make sure she is ok." The person was silent again. Luke didn't really know why he did this but he needed certainty. Just hear her voice for a moment. Hear, that she was really ok. This few seconds of silence felt like hours. It felt like the time stood still and everyone held their breath. Then the person was back again.

"Ok, you got a few seconds." Luke couldn't believe it. It worked. He could talk to Lorelai. His heart started beating really fast. The speaker on the other side was passed and then he heard her. Lorelais voice.

"Luke? Luke are you there?"

"Yes, yes Lorelai, I'm here." When Emily and Rory heard his words they turned around abruptly and looked at him.

"Oh Luke."

„Lorelai, are you ok? Are you hurt? Are the babies ok?" He wanted to ask so many questions but he knew that he had no time for it.

"Yeah, I'm good and I'm not hurt. The babies are kicking so they're good too. But Luke… I'm scared! Please Luke, get me out of here." He could hear her sob. It almost ripped his heart out to hear her like that. He wanted to take her in his arms and soothe her while he would stroke her back and whisper soothing words into her ear. Bur besides soothing words he couldn't do anything now.

"Don't be afraid. I'll get you out there. I promise! I love you!"

„I love you too, Luke." After these words he couldn't hear her sobs anymore.

"Ok, that's enough. We'll talk about the other things tomorrow." And with that he hung up. Luke took the phone from his ear and just looked at it for a few seconds. Rory couldn't take it anymore and started to grill Luke.

"Did you talk with mom? Is she ok? Is she hurt?" She started crying again. Luke hugged her again and stroke her hair.

„Yes, I have talked to her. She is ok and not hurt. The babies are ok too." He could hear Emily sigh of relieve.

"But what did he want from you?" she asked.

Luke looked at Emily, took a deep breath and said:

"I need to deliver the first 2.5 million dollar tomorrow."

* * *

**And? Did you like it? Did you hate it? What do you think? please tell me! **

**This little button down there is just screaming "push me, push me" so just do it **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, thanks everyone for these wonderful reviews. I tried really hard to update as fast as possible. This chapter is one of my favorites and it was really really hard to translate. So there may be more mistakes as usual but I'm too lazy now to send it to my beta. so sorry...**

**I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy... **

* * *

Chapter 15

Slowly he closed the door. He was alone now. He walked back to the living room and let himself fall onto the couch. Luke sighed and then there was silence.

Like the silence after a storm. Emily and Rory tried really hard to convince him to call the police. He shouldn't drive there alone tomorrow. It would be too dangerous. But Luke didn't want to call the police because it would risk Lorelais life even more.

They started to fight until Emily recognized that Luke was right. Rory was just a bag of nerves. Luke asked her to call Logan so that he could get her because Luke didn't want Rory to drive herself.

Emily stayed a moment longer. They had talked about tomorrow. Luke would drive to Hartford to get the money and to wait there for the call from the kidnapper.

Now Emily was gone. He had sent her away so that she could explain everything to Richard and so that they had enough time to get the money.

And now he sat there and this unbearable silence almost killed him. He would've never thought that this house would ever be this quiet. Usually Lorelai was the one who made, sure with her lively way that it was never quiet. When she told him that she was pregnant he was sure that it really never would be quiet again. And it wouldn't even bother him. He looked forward to being a daddy. And now… She was missing. No one was here who would yell through the house, play loud music or just sweeten his day with her laugh.

Luke stopped his thoughts. What was he thinking? His thoughts sounded as if Lorelai wasn't alive anymore. But she was. She was alive! He had talked to her and knew that she was ok. He sighed again but this time it was because he was relieved.

He looked at his watch and realized that it was pretty late. He decided to go to bed. Tomorrow would be a important day.

Luke turned off the lights and went up to the bedroom. After he changed into his sweatpants and shirt he stood irresolutely in front of the bed. He had never slept alone in this bed. Sure, he often had gone to bed earlier than Lorelai but he ever knew that she would join him later. But tonight she wouldn't join him in. For one moment he thought if it would be better to sleep on the couch or in the guestroom but then he just let himself fall on the bed.

He couldn't stop thinking about Lorelai and the upcoming day. What would happen?

The bed was so cold, so empty without her. He couldn't stand it any longer. He got up, went downstairs and sat down on the couch again. He looked around the room and his gaze stopped at a shelf besides the TV where he saw a video cassette. It was labelled in a him well known handwriting. Lorelais Handwriting. Carefully he grabbed the video out of the shelf and looked at it. It was the video about their wedding. He thought about it for a moment but then he put it in the VCR and turned the TV on.

_"Do you Lucas William Danes take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, as long as you both shall live?" _

_Luke looked at Lorelai. He looked deep into her eyes. She was so damn beautiful. Her dress was a dream. It was cream colored and strapless. The upper part was embroidered and the skirt was wide, long and reached the floor. The skirt was hovercraft and had a small train. Her hair was curly with little white pearls in it. Luke would've never thought that he would see Lorelai like that especially not with him. He squeezed her hand a little and then answered:_

"_I do!" the reverend nodded and looked over to Lorelai._

"_And now I ask you. Do you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore take Lucas William Danes to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, as long as you both shall live?" Lorelai looked over to Luke and also looked him deep into his eyes. She would've never thought that she would get married someday. Not even when she was engaged to Max. She somehow knew it from the start that Max and she wouldn't make it. But here with Luke… that was totally different. It was so wonderful and right! He wore a black suit with matching pants and under it a red ornamented vest with a white shirt. Luke was just perfect. She smiled at him with her most beautiful smile and answered:_

"_I do!"_

_With one look at the entire town's people you could see that everyone had tears in their eyes. At this moment Jackson gave little Davie a little push and he walked with little steps over to Luke and Lorelai. He also wore a little suit and in his hands he had a white velvet pillow. When the reverent took it from him he ran back to Jackson._

_"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." Lorelai took, with shaking hands, a simple white gold ring from the pillow and placed it on Lukes finger with the words._

"_With this ring I thee wed." At first it looked like the ring wouldn't fit but it was just Lorelais nervousness. The ring fit perfectly. Then Luke took the ring from the pillow. It was also white gold but it had also three little diamonds in it. _

"_With this ring I thee wed." he said when he placed the ring on Lorelais finger. After he placed the ring there they both looked each other deep in the eye and waitet for the reverents next words. _

_"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Connecticut and Almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They both started to beam with joy. Luke placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him._

"_I love you, Lorelai Danes." He whispered and they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. When they pulled apart Lorelai, again, looked deep into his eyes and answered…_

"_And I love you, my husband." They both had to laugh. Resounding applause arose and they walked down the steps of the gazebo to let the town congratulate. _

Luke started to smile when he saw that video. Yes, this was the happiest day in his life. All this happened 10 month ago but still, every time he saw that video he stopped breathing for a moment when he saw Lorelai in this beautiful dress. She just looked so adorable and happy. He had never seen Lorelai smiling so much. How much he wished she would sit beside him now so that he could see the sparkle in her eyes she had every time she saw this video. But before his thoughts went back to Lorelai he just looked back to the TV.

_They both walked over to the dance floor and the music started. Luke had chosen this song. He had heard it on the radio the other day and thought it was perfect. It reminded him of Lorelai. They slowly began to dance. Lorelai placed her head on Lukes shoulder and whispered._

"_What song is this?" Luke just smiled into her hair and didn't answer. The first words of a female singer could be heard._

_**I do swear**_  
**_That I'll always be there_**  
**_I'd give anything and everything _**  
**_and I will always care_**  
**_Through weakness and strength_**  
**_Happiness and sorrow_**  
**_For better for worse _**  
**_I will love you_**  
**_With every beat of my heart_**

_Luke realized how Lorelai listened to the lyrics intensely and snuggled closer to him._

**_From this moment_**  
**_Life has begun_**  
**_from this moment._**  
**_You are the one_**  
**_Right beside you_**  
**_Is where I belong _**  
**_From this moment on_**

_Lorelai sniffled and Luke just held her close while they danced._

**_From this moment_**  
**_I have been blessed_**  
**_I live only._**  
**_For your happiness_**  
**_And for your love_**  
**_I'd give my last breath _**  
_**From this moment on** _

_At this moment Luke thought how true these words were. He would do everything for Lorelai and now he wouldn't let her go ever again. _

**_I give my hand to you with all my heart _**  
**_I can't wait to live my life with you _**  
**_Can't wait to start _**  
**_You and I will never be apart_**  
**_My dreams came true_**  
**_Because of you_**

_Lorelai got goose bumps. These lyrics were so true. All her dreams came true. Finally she had found the one person with whom she wanted to grow old and wanted to start a family. _

**_From this moment_**  
**_As long as I live_**  
**_I will love you_**  
**_I promise you this _**  
**_There is nothing_**  
**_I wouldn't give_**  
**_From this moment on_**

_No, not just from this moment on… From the beginning! From the very first beginning when they first met he would've given everything for her and he would always love her._

**_You're the reason I believe in love_**  
**_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above _**  
**_All we need is just the two of us_**  
**_Ay dreams came true because of you_**

_Yes, he was the reason she really believed in love. She had never loved someone so much how she loved him and she would never ever love someone else this much._

**_From this moment_**  
**_As long as I live_**  
**_I will love you_**  
**_I promise you this_**  
**_From this moment_**  
**_I will love you_**  
**_As long as I live_**  
**_From this moment on…_**

_These were the last words of the song, the song ended and Lorelai whispered into Lukes ear: "you couldn't have found a better song than this one. Thank you. It was perfect."_

In the meantime Luke had lay down on the couch. This was their song. Every time they heard it, it seemed as if it was written just for them.

On the video Lorelai had now the camera in her hands and commented everything. Luke closed his eyes and listened to her words for a few minutes until he fell asleep because of the sound of her voice.

* * *

**So, what do you think? the song is called "from this moment on" by Shania Twain.**

**please leave a review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm so so so so sorry, that it took me so long to update but I have a internship at a newspaper and it is really stressing. I'm not at home that much anymore and when I'm home them I'm sleeping. I'm really sorry. My internship will go on for the next three weeks so it may take a while again for the nect chapter but I'll try to update as fast as possible.**

**Thanks for ALL you reviews. I love them so much! keep em' coming 

* * *

**

Chapter 16

When Luke woke up the next morning he didn't know at first what had happened yesterday. He had a headache. The couch wasn't that comfortable to sleep on. Why did he sleep on the couch at all? When he looked around the room in confusion he saw the TV screen now black. It seems that he fell asleep while watching TV. But why didn't Lorelai wake him up like she does every time when he fell asleep on the couch? He slowly sat up and stroke with one hand through his hair. Until he noticed it again. Silence. This unbearable silence in the house.

And then he remembered. The kidnapping, the money handover today and why he had slept on the couch. Just everything.

In a bad mood he got up, turned the tv off and walked over to the kitchen. Without really noticing it, he filled the coffeemaker with coffee and water and turned it on. He waited until the coffee was done, filled a cup, sat down at the table and took a sip. Just then he realized what he was drinking. He had to cough. It tasted disgusting. How can Lorelai drink this as if there was nothing better? But still he emptied the cup. Luke didn't know what he hoped would happen when he drank it all. Maybe that it would calm his nerves. Actually he just thought about Lorelai while drinking it.

_What is Lorelai doing right now? If I could just give her this coffee. I wish I could be with her. I wish I could finally convince her to stop drinking coffee. I miss her so much! _

Sighing he put the cup down besides the coffeemaker and walked back into the living room. When he looked at the clock he saw that it was almost already 10:00am. He hadn't slept that long in years.

Slowly he walked up the stairs. A shower. That was exactly what he needed right now. When he entered the bathroom he couldn't take this silence any longer and turned the radio on. He somehow had to distract himself. While he was taking his clothes off a commercial was aired on the radio.

It was a starbucks commercial. Luke rolled his eyes annoyed. Couldn't he at least take a shower without being remembered at her? A presenter started to talk into the microphone.

"_The baby has arrived. The New York Times reported today that Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt are proud parents of a beautiful baby girl. Mother and baby are in good health…"_

Luke snorted. Were they all against him today? He had to think about Lorelai again. _"mother and baby are in good health" _these words he heard again and again in his head. No, he didn't wanna think about that now. When he was just about to step into the shower he heard the presenter announce the next song.

"_And now for you The Bangles with Eternal Flame…have fun"_

God, this really wasn't normal. Was there nobody out there who wanted to grant him a few minutes to just not think about Lorelai? Bugged he turned the radio to another station. There you could hear the news but this was better than hearing the bangles right now. Finally he could take his well-deserved shower. The water ran down his hair over his body. It seemed as if the whole fear and worry of the last days is drowned in the plughole. Luke enjoyed the moment. He started to listen to the radio again.

"… _and that were the news for this Sunday, April 16th 2006…"_

Luke suddenly held his breath. What had the presenter just said? What was today's date? April 16th 2006? Lukes body started to shake. April 16th…

Today was the day they've waited so long for. Today it was supposed to happen. Today was supposed to be one of their happiest days in their lives. Because today was the day the babies were supposed to come.

When Luke heard what song was on the radio now it was all to much for him. It was "from this moment on". Their wedding song.

A loud scream echoed through the house. It was a scram full of desperation. Luke just couldn't take it any longer. His feelings were overwhelming him. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down against it.

The hot water clattered down on him. He didn't want to, no, he couldn't hold his feelings back any longer. Soundlessly the first tears ran down his cheeks.

He was so so scared. What would happen if Lorelai would come into labor? Would somebody be there to help her? If not, would they get someone to help her? He didn't want his babies to be born in a dark room somewhere. He didn't want Lorelai to be doing this alone. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to hold her hand and bolster her up. He wanted to rub her back to calm her down and he wanted to support her wherever he was needed. He wanted to see his kids after the birth. He wanted to see that they were ok. What if there'll be any complications?

Luke tried to calm himself down but it didn't work. He tried to be strong. Strong for himself. Strong for Rory and Emily. But first of all he wanted to be strong for Lorelai and the babies. But he wasn't able to be strong anymore. He was too scared to loose them. He missed them so much.

He heard the phone ringing downstairs. Luke didn't wanna get up, didn't wanna move. He just wanted to remain sitting there and to surrender to his feelings. But then the thought hit him that this phone call could be about the money handover. He turned the water off, wrapped a towel around his hips and ran down the stairs.

He cleared his throat so that nobody would notice that he had cried and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. Danes. Everything alright? I just wanted to say that it would be _really _nice of you if you could be at the Gilmore mansion at 12:00pm. When you get there I'll tell you everything else. Have a nice day."

Luke heard a short laugh on the other end and then the toot in the phone. Furious he threw the phone on the table. What was this jerk thinking? Was he thinking this was funny? At first he kidnapped his wife and then he is making jokes.

All of Luke fear and his teariness were gone now. The only thing he felt right now was hatred. He hated that person that did this to him and Lorelai.

---

One hour later he sat in the living room of the Gilmores. It was 11:30am and it seemed as if the time stood still. Nobody said anything. To this house came the silence as well. You didn't even hear the maid.

You could see that Emily and Richard hadn't really slept all night. Emily had terrible circles around her eyes and her hair wasn't was perfect as usually. Richard seemed totally overtired. He held a newspaper in his hands which he tried to read but fell asleep every few seconds. Luke that there, totally nervous, and kneading his fingers. Until Lukes cell phone rang and Lorelais number on the display appeared.

* * *

**evil cliffhanger I know. I'm in a bad mood right now so I'll be a mean person. if I don't get at least 12 reviews I won't update. so pleeeeeeease make me happy again and leave a revie. thanks**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys... **

**OMG thank you so much for all your reviews. I love you all so much. Reviews mean so much to me. And like you see... I updated faster like i promised.**

**oh and to LorRor22: I accept you apology ;)**

**so now...enjoy the next chapter... **

* * *

Chapter 17

Luke looked at Emily and Richard as if asking for permission to answer the phone call. When Emily nodded he pushed the 'talk' button, said "Hello?" into the phone and waited for a reaction from the other side.

"Hello Mr. Danes. I hope you're feeling better now. This morning you didn't sound that good on the phone." Answered the person on the other side of the phone with a joke. Luke had to control himself to not get mad and yell at the person.

"Stop with this stupid jokes and tell me what you wanna tell me." He said.

"Na, na, na, Mr. Danes. Don't start to get bitchy. Ok…we'll do it like that. You'll pack the money in bills into an attache case and drive to New York. There you'll enter the Central Park from the Fifth Avenue, directly through the entrance at the zoo. Behind the zoo you'll go the first path left and sit down on the first bench you can see. Don't let it show that this is not a normal park visit. Just read a newspaper or something. The case will sit beside you on the ground the whole time. You'll sit there until 10pm then you'll get up, go to your car and drive home. Of course you'll accidentally forget the case there. Did you understand me, Mr. Danes?" Luke nodded but then he remembered that the kidnapper couldn't see him and so he answered in a short "yes!"

"Oh, and remember: No police and come alone. If you don't stick to the rules I can't promise anything." And after these words he hung up.

Luke let the phone drop onto the table and put his face into his hands. It actually wasn't that hard. He would just sit half of the day on a bench at central park and then drive back home. That's all. But why did it feel so hard? Why was it so hard for him to drive there in a few minutes? He didn't know.

Luke noticed that someone sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. It was Emily who looked at him with teary eyes.

"Luke", she started to speak, "do you want someone from us to go? You don't look so good and – "

"No!" Luke cut her off so that she winced.

"They want me to do it so I will do it. Everything we do against their wishes can risk Lorelais life. Don't you understand that?" Luke asked and couldn't hide the desperation in his voice. Emily just nodded.

When Richard asked what he had to do Luke answered him and Richard started to pack the money into the case.

"But Luke", Emily started again after Luke stopped talking, "let us at least call the police so that if something will happen, they're near."

Luke just shook his head.

"No. He especially said to not inform the police. He said that he couldn't promise anything if we inform them."

Emily sighed and gave up.

When Richard was done packing the case Luke walked to the door and his in-laws whished him good luck.

But just before he reached his car he heard Emily call his name and when he turned around he saw her coming to him. He looked at her questioningly when she came to a stop in front of him.

"Luke, I just wanted to say you something. I know I never really approved of your relationship with Lorelai because I always thought that she should live together with Christopher and Rory as a family and I'm really sorry for that. I understand now that Lorelai doesn't love Christopher. She only loves you and that is good. When I'm really honest, I think she couldn't have found a better man than you. You love her more than anything and you love Rory. You do everything for them." She paused for a moment and looked at Luke. "What I really wanted to say is that I totally support you."

Luke didn't know what to do or say now. Did he hear that right? Did Emily Gilmore just apologize for everything and did she say that she is accepting his relationship with her daughter? He shook his head a little to sort his thoughts and then looked at Emily. A little smile was on his lips. The first smile in days.

"That means so much to me, Emily. And I think to Lorelai too. Tanks you!" he said and hugged Emily shortly. When he let her go again she also smiled.

"And now go and rescue your wife."

Luke looked at her for a moment, got in his truck and left the Gilmore mansion.

-----

When he arrived in New York he parked his truck a little away from Fifth Avenue and bought a Newspaper at the nearest newspaper stand.

He walked over the fifth avenue besides the Central Park until he came to the entrance where the zoo was. So he entered the park.

Luke wandered along the beautiful path. Everywhere the flowers were blooming and the sun was shining. You could see couples in love sitting on the grass and you could hear happy voices.

When Luke turned left behind the zoo he looked for the first bench which he found soon. He sat down, sat the case on the ground and started reading the newspaper.

Luke has the feeling as if the time had stopped. He had read every article in the newspaper. Even an article about clothes for dogs. It was boring. He again looked at his clock, for the thirtieth time this day. It was 9pm. He still had one hour to wait.

Slowly it started to get cold and so he buried his hands deep in his jacket pockets. The whole time a few skaters passed him or watched people walk by. But now it was silent. He barley saw any people let alone skater.

It also started to get dark outside. Luke sank more and more into his jacket and scarf and he drifted off in his thoughts.

When he looked at his clock the next time it was already 9:58pm and he thought now was the right time to leave.

Luke looked a last time at the case but when he was just about to get up something shook his body. He suddenly felt an incredible pain at the back of his head and in the next moment he lost his conciusness.

* * *

**Ok, I know...that was again a preatty mean cliffhanger... but If you keep reviewing I'll update really fast!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry guys that it again took me a while to update but you know I had this internship and so I was really busy. Today was my first day off and I took the chance to update because I know that the next two weeks will be busy again because I have to make a folder about my internship with weekl reports and daily reports and reports about the firm. I need that for shool and I so don't wanna do it -.- And my birthday is also coming up in 10 days... I don't know how I'm supposed to do everything -.-**

**but anyways...here is the next chapter...enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Lorelai opened her eyes slowly. She was still lying on this shabby mattress in this naked, cold room. Her whole body was hurting and she couldn't really move.

Lorelai had lost totally lost track of time. If someone would've asked her how long she was here, she couldn't have answered. But she was sure that it was more than one day already. At first she had tried to somehow get attention of the people outside this building, by screaming and hitting the wall and door but after some time she gave up.

The weird brother of her kidnapper came in twice a day and gave her a glass water and some bread. Kindly enough she always got a slice of cheese to it. Even if Lorelai usually wasn't a fan of cheese she ate it because it was better than eating the bread without it.

Most of the time she was sleeping and when she was awake she started talking to the babies.

Sighing she closed her eyes. But before she could fall asleep again she heard steps outside the door. Why was someone coming? She had gotten both her meals already today.

Slightly confused she waited until something would happen and at the next moment she heard how the door was opened with a squeak.

The black haired woman was there again. Lorelai was surprised because she hadn't seen this woman since they first met. She only one she always saw was the man she knew was her brother.

She stood besides her mattress and looked down at her.

"I have something for you", she said than. Lorelai laughed a little.

"Oh really, and what? Do I get a third meal now or ham instead of cheese?"

"You're totally wrong. I brought you someone for your entertainment." And at the next moment her brother came in again. When Lorelai saw who he was carrying in his arms her heart stopped beating for a second.

"Luke!!!" She yelled and wanted to jump up but her huge stomach and the pain in her back stopped her. The man laid Luke down beside her. Lorelai panicked a little.

"What's wrong with him? What did you do to him?" she bent over to him and stroke over his cheek.

"Don't be afraid. He is just unconscious. He'll be awake in a couple of minutes." The woman said and walked slowly back to the door.

"I wish you lots of fun!" she said and disappeared with the door slamming shut behind her.

Lorelai turned to Luke. Carefully she stroke through his hair with one hand.

"Oh Luke, what did they do to you?" she whispered. She gently kissed him on his cheek. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Relieved to have him there she laid down with her head on his chest and calmed down a little by hearing the beating of his heart. Her thoughts circled around what possibly had happened outside. When she last talked to the woman who was her kidnapper she told her that she wanted money from her parents.

But what had Luke to do with it? Why was he here now?

Many of theses questions were in her head until she heard a quiet grumble.

Her head shot up and she looked at Luke. She could see the muscles in his face twitching. Lorelai placed one hand on his face and stroke lovingly with her thumb over his cheek.

"Hey Luke, come on, wake up", she said quietly. And really. He slowly opened his eyes and looked directly at her.

"What's going on? Where am I?" he asked slightly dazed. Lorelai gave him a sad look.

"You are here where I am but I don't know where exactly this 'here' is." Luke looked at his surroundings, looked at Lorelai and it seemed as if just now he realized who was in front of him.

Without thinking about it much he wrapped his wife in his arms.

"Lorelai, thank god you're ok. I was so worried about you!" Luke hugged her even harder and didn't really wanna let her go again. He was scared that if he would let her go they would be separated again. He had missed her too much and he was too worried about her that he ever would let someone separate them again.

"Luke, if you hug me al little tighter I won't be good anymore." She said with a little smile on her lips. It felt so good to have him around again. To be in his arms again. To feel him.

Luke loosened his embrace just so much that he could look her in the eyes. Lorelai looked in his eyes too. It was a small little magic moment. Despite their situation in which they both were, they were happy to have one another here.

Very slowly, bit by bit, their faces came nearer. She closed her eyes and forgot everything around her. Their lips touched gently and for a moment it seemed as if the time stood still. Both forgot where they actually were and enjoyed this magic moment. Luke could feel how Lorelai started to smile of relief and felt how his hands begged her body to come nearer. Their tongues met and Lorelai slowly opened her eyes. The magic between them got bigger an bigger but suddenly Luke pulled away from her.

"You're crying" he gently wiped a tear away from her face.

"I'm so happy that you're here. I was so scared alone." He took her in his arms again to comfort her and laid down on the mattress again. Lorelais head laid on his chest again and he slowly stroke up and down her back. But one question was bugging Lorelai.

"But Luke, why are you here? Why did they kidnap you as well?" Luke closed his eyes for a moment to remember what had happened.

"What an asshole!!" He suddenly yelled.

"Luke, not in front of the kids" Lorelai said smiling. But Luke jumped up. He shouldn't have done that because he immediately felt dizzy again. But he stood still. Lorelai looked at him questioningly but Luke ignored her. As if stung by an adder he paced the room and started to rant as if there was no tomorrow.

"What is the point of all this crap? The whole day everything remembered me at you and it made me insane. Then I sit for hours in this stupid park. It was so damn cold and everywhere were couples in love." While Luke was ranting and ranting Lorelai started to feel weird. She couldn't listen to him anymore.

"Ouch!" she said quiet but Luke didn't hear it. Lorelais hands darted to her stomach. She felt a weird hauling in her back. Different than the backache she had before. She somehow knew this feeling. And then again.

"Ouch!" This time she said it louder but Luke, again, didn't hear it. He was too deepened in his rant.

Lorelai suddenly felt how her pants got a little wet. All of sudden she knew what was happening.

"Luke!!" she yelled this time and he jerked out of his rant. When he saw the slightly scared look on his wife's face he immediately stopped pacing and sat down beside her again.

"Luke, I have contractions and my water just broke!"

* * *

**please, please, please leave a review. I'm begging you! Reviews make me smile and i really need a smile right now.**

**oh and btw... Only two chapters left until the end of this story. Bt I have a sequel to it with another 18 chapters **


	19. Chapter 19

**hey guys,**

**I was fast this time, wasn't I? Thank you all soooooooooooooo much for the reviews. They make my day. Without so much to say I'll just let you go and enjoy the chapter 

* * *

**

Chapter 19

They were sitting there for two hours now. Luke was sitting with his back against the wall. Lorelai was sitting between his legs and they both had their handy on her belly.

At the beginning they were both really calm. He talked to her as if they wouldn't be in this situation. With each contraction Lorelai squeezed his hands and he told her to remember the breathing. Luke would've never thought that this stupid prenatal birth preparation course would ever come in handy but he noticed the breathing techniques they learned were easing the pain for Lorelai. Every now and then he massaged her back because that also seemed to relax her a little.

But now they weren't that calm anymore. Lorelai had a contraction every ten minutes now and they came more often. The doctor had told them they would have to come to the hospital when she would've her contractions every 5 minutes.

Lorelai almost panicked and burst into tears.

"Luke, I don't wanna have our babies here", she cried. "I'm so scared, Luke. How am I supposed to give birth to them alone? Without a doctor? What if something happens? How do we know that everything is okay, Luke? How are we supposed to know that?" You could really hear the fear and the desperation in her voice. Luke just hugged her tighter to his body and stroke gently through her hair.

"Honey, you have to calm down. Everything will be alright. Just relax." He tried to calm her down.

On the outside he was calm but his insides were playing a round of billiard right now. He was at least as much worried as Lorelai. Probably even more. But he stayed calm. He had to be strong. For Lorelai and for the babies. It was enough when one of them was going nuts.

Lorelai suddenly went stiff and Luke knew that she had another contraction coming. She squeezed his hands very hard and when it was most painful he just heard her scream "ohh goooooooooood!!!" At the next moment it was over again and Lorelai sank back against Lukes chest, panting heavily. He kissed her on the forehead and hoped that this nightmare would be over soon.

- - -

20 minutes later their situation hasn't really changed much. Lorelai was having contractions every 5 minutes now. With every contraction Lorelai was scared that the second phase of giving birth would start that would mean that her bearing down pains would start and she would have no other choice than push the babies out.

But suddenly Luke and Lorelai jerked up because it suddenly was really loud outside of their cold room and a few seconds later the door flew open with a loud bang.

Lorelai screamed in shock and hugged her protectively to his body. At the first moment they both were blinded by the light that came from the door but when they saw who was standing there in the doorframe they both let out a sigh of relieve.

In front of them were several police men and even an emergency doctor.

Luke kissed Lorelai on the cheek a few times and whispered a "see honey, I told you that everything would be alright" into her ear.

But he didn't get an answer because in the next moment started to scream and squeeze his hands again.

Luke looked over at the emergency doctor at the door and yelled.

"Damnit! Do something! Can't you see that my wife is getting our babies right now?"

It seemed as if the doctor just then realized what was happening. With two big steps he was on Luke and Lorelais side and kneeled down. While the doctor made a few little examinations he asked them everything about the process of the contractions and when Lorelai told him that she had felt the need to push during her last contraction he made a decision.

"We don't have enough time to get to the hospital. The kids want out. We have to get them here." Lorelai was totally scared and looked from the doctor over to Luke who just hugged her tighter. The doctor turned around to the police men who partially still stood irresolute in the doorframe.

"Don't stay there so useless. Go and get me some clean towels or something like that." The police men nodded and disappeared. As Lorelai started to breath heavy again the doctor turned back to her.

"Ok Mrs. Danes… When you get your next contraction I want you to push." And in the next moment she felt a new contraction.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed and bent forward so she could press better. Luke supported her back with his hands whispered "Remember to breath, honey. You have to breathe."

"The head of the first kid is out already." The doctor beamed at them both.

"Auuu, it hurts so much!" was all Lorelai could say before she fell back against Lukes chest. Luke strokes her sweaty hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead again.

"You're doing that good Lorelai" he said encouraging. Lorelai just hopes that it would end soon. In the hospital she would've gotten some painkillers but now she had to go through it without them and not just once…no, three times.

In the meantime the policemen came back with some clean towels but disappeared immediately again.

With the next contraction Lorelai pushed with all her strength.

"Aaaaaaaaah", she screamed again but after a few seconds her screams were mixed with the screams of a newborn baby.

"The first baby is here. Congratulations it's a girl." He severed the umbilical cord, wrapped the baby in one of the towels and laid it on Lorelais chest. They both had tears in their eyes. Even Luke. He turned a little so that he could see into her eyes.

Lorelai could see in his eyes just how happy he was even if it wasn't the best place to give birth. Both looked down at the little baby in her arms. She had really dark her like Lorelai and you could see that they would be curly too. But the nose and the eyes she had from Luke. Lorelai hugged the little ting for a moment and whispered.

"Hey little Leyla. You have to go over to your daddy now because your mommy is having another contraction." And with these words she handed Leyla to Luke.

Not even ten minutes later they also had their second baby in their arms. Leo was the reflection of his mother. He had the dark hair but not as curly and he had her deep blue eyes. But she couldn't really enjoy the happiness about her second child because she had another kid in her stomach after all. She was really tired and not as strong any more and the pain was almost killing her too.

"I want it to stop. Get this baby out of me!" she screamed during her next contraction. And after two more contractions she was done. With a loud scream their third baby was born. Totally exhausted she was lying in Lukes arms now and all three of her babies in her arms. She was so relieved that it was finally over. Luke was totally overwhelmed by the look of his three children. The youngest, Linnea, looked just like her daddy. She had his brown hair and his facial features but Lorelais ocean blue eyes. Luke laid his had on Lorelais shoulder and kissed her neck.

"I love you so much, Lorelai!"

"I love you too, Luke." They shared a passionate kiss but were interrupted by the doctor.

"We want to bring you to the hospital now. Come on, I'll help you."

Two paramedics came in with a stretcher. While the doctor helped Lorelai onto the stretcher Luke was trying to hold all of his three kids in his arms at the same time. But when Lorelai was on the stretcher he laid Linnea in her arms. Leo and Leyla were sleeping in his arms and so he followed the stretcher with his wife out to the ambulance.

But one thing was still on his mind. He looked through all the people outside and spoke to the first police man he saw.

"Excuse me. I'm just interested in one thing" The police man looked at him questioningly "Who told you where my wife and I were kept imprisoned?"

"I can't tell you that exactly. You would have to ask my colleagues. I just know that we got al call from a Jess Mariano." And with these words the police man went back to do his work. Luke just stood there, staring at nothing in particular. Jess… what had Jess to do with all of it? But when he heard Lorelai call for him he climbed into the ambulance and decided to ask at a later time about Jess.

* * *

**Sooo and his was the chapter before tha last... I'm kinda proud of this chapter (but even more proud of the last. so please, please, please leave a review and tell me what you think. please!!**


	20. Authors Note

**Hey everyone...**

**When I updated chapter 19 I also deleted the Authors note I had posted between chapter 10 and 11. And I just realized that it was a mistake to do that because now some of you can't leave a review for chapter 19 anymore.**

**So if you want to leave a rebiew for chapter 19 but says that you can't leave one because you already did just leave the review from this AN here.. I only made this AN so you can leave reviews lol**

**I hope you understand what I mean because it is 3:30am here and I'm tired and my english isn't that good at this time if the day lol**

**love Jule**


	21. Chapter 20

**Oh my god... I'm so so so so so so sooooooo sorry!!!!! I started translating this chapter month ago but then my internship started and I had no time and directly after that was my birthday and a day later school started again and we had soooooo many tests. And I also have to write two chapter for a Fanfiction project where I have no idea what to write about and so I didn't find the time to update. I feel so bad -.-**

**But here it finally is... the last chapter of hold me close.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

White rooms. There is nothing comfortable on them and they seem bare and boring. But when you know that there is something much worse than white, bare walls then you can even enjoy these white walls.

Lorelai made exactly this experience during the last 48 hours. The uncertainty about not knowing what would happen together with fear and desperation…

But all this was over now. She was lying in her white hospital room and luckily she wasn't alone either. Her wonderful husband was lying beside her whose presence calmed her immediately. Her head was on his chest and he had one arm around her protectively to hold her as tight as possible. He never ever wanted to feel this horrible feeling of loosing her or being without her again.

Together they looked to the side. There beside their bed, sleeping peacefully was the greatest fortune the couple had. After all these stresses and strains of the last few days there was nothing more relieving for Luke and Lorelai than just having their healthy babies in their arms. Nothing was more relaxing than to listen to the slow breathing of their kids.

They were lying there like that for a few hours now, since Lorelai and the babies came back from their examination and they probably would still lay there in a few hours if it wouldn't have knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer from inside the door flew open and Lorelai suddenly had a thin, crying bundle with brown hair in her arms.

Luke was the first one to act again and wanted to stand up but Lorelai kept him down. At the next moment the arms of the bundle also looped around Luke. Lorelai stroke soothingly over the hair.

"Mom, you're alive. You're healthy. I was so worried!" Rory said while the tears still ran down her cheeks. She had dark circle under her eyes and didn't look like she had slept that much the last few days. Lorelai who had seen that just hugged her daughter even tighter and whispered: "Everything is ok. I'm ok. The babies are ok. Calm down honey."

Rorys head suddenly shot up and she looked at her mom totally freaked.

"The babies! Mom, you're not that fat anymore. What happened with my little siblings?" she asked and sounded really panicked.

It seemed that she didn't hear that Lorelai said that the babies were ok.

Rory was now sitting at the end of the bed and starred at her mom, so Luke took the opportunity, stroke with his hand through his hair and went behind the little beds. Rory watched every move of him and when he came to a halt behind the beds she finally saw the babies. Carefully Luke took Leyla out of her bed and handed her over to Lorelai. He himself took Linnea in his arms and sat down beside Lorelai again. He let Leo sleep because it was hard to get him to sleep. Rory looked at the little human beings in her parent's arms with her eyes wide open. After Lorelai looked at her baby for a moment and then turned Leyla so that Rory could see her face.

"This is the eldest of your siblings. Leyla. Say hello to you big sister my baby" the last sentence Lorelai said to Leyla and looked at her with a lovingly look. When Lorelai was done talking Leyla turned to Rory and held her small hand out to her. Everyone had to laugh. Rory was totally overwhelmed and a smile spread over her whole face.

"Oh mom, she is so cute and she looks so much like you. She'll definitely have your hair later." Rory said. Lorelai was relieved that Rory was so exited about her new siblings. She was always scared that Rory may be jealous.

"I know, honey but look at her face. It's totally Luke's." Luke just started to smile at what Lorelai said.

"The little one in Lukes arms is your youngest sister, Linnea." Rory look from Linnea to Luke and back to Linnea again. Her smile grew bigger.

"Luke, she looks _exactly _like you." Lukes smile grew wider too and you would think that it must hurt so wide was it but then he started to blush and looked down. Lorelai and Rory started giggling. With her free hand Lorelai stroke through Luke's hair.

"No reason to blush, honey. She has to have something from you because from e she'll definitely get the coffee addiction."

"God help me" was all he said and rolled his eyes. Lorelai looked at him lovingly for a moment and looked then back to Rory.

"And the little tot over there is your brother Leo." Rory looked over to the bed and looked at the little sleeping baby.

"You wanna hold her?" Luke asked suddenly and pointed at Linnea in his arms.

„I don't know… I'll probably drop her or something." Rory answered hesitant. Lorelai had to laugh. Luke handed Rory the baby and she took it hesitantly in her arms. Lorelai handed Leyla back to Luke and laid her head back down on his chest. Luke put his free arm around her and stroke gently over her back. Lorelai looked at her eldest and youngest daughter together and enjoyed the moment. One of the best moments in her life.

---

Half an hour later Rory was gone. She wanted to inform Sookie that everything was ok.

Luke just came out of the bathroom when someone knocked at the door and a nurse came in.

"Mr. And Mrs. Danes, someone left this letter for you at the reception." The nurse said, gave Luke the letter and left the room again. Luke looked at the letter for a moment but saw no return address.

"Honey, from whom is it?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, there's no return address." Luke answered and sat down on the bed beside Lorelai. He slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. He recognized the handwriting immediately and started to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Uncle Luke, Dear Lorelai,_

_I'm sure the police told you already that I sent them to the place you were kept imprisoned and I'm sure you're confused now why I write you this letter and don't came to talk to you in person. _

_I just don't wanna meet Rory._

_Ok, I was at the Central Park when I saw Luke. I was about to go over to him to say hello but then I suddenly saw how someone knocked him out. _

_I somehow managed to follow the person because it wasn't really far away and so I was able to tell the police the address._

_I hope everything turned out ok and that you and the babies are healthy._

_Jess_

Neither Luke nor Lorelai could believe what they had just read. Jess had saved them.

They were lucky that it as Jess who crossed their way that day.

Who knew if anybody else would've followed. Lorelai didn't wanna imagine to still being in that ugly room. She snuggled closer to Luke and nestled her had on his chest. They were both happy that everything turned out ok and they both thought about how to thank Jess for that.

---

Three days later the little family was allowed to leave the hospital.

Lorelai was happy to finally bet at home again.

Rory picked them up at the hospital and drove them home. They didn't tell anyone in Stars Hollow that they would come home today because they wouldn't have a quiet minute then.

Rory turned into the driveway of the danes-house and stopped in front of the garage. Luke took Leyla and Leo out of the car while Rory had Linnea in her arms. Lorelai was talking to Sookie over the phone. Together they entered the house and went upstairs into the nursery. Lorelai followed a few seconds later still on the phone. Lorelai finished her call a few minutes later and opened the door to the nursery but stood still at the doorframe and looked at the scene in front of her.

Her heart jumped when she saw how Luke and Rory put the babies to bed. Here in this room was at this moment everything Lorelai whished for. A loving husband whom she loved more than anything and her 4 amazing children. This was the family she always wanted. Her little family. Her whole package.

The End

* * *

**sooo that's it... wow I finally finished it... I never thought that would happen lol. Ok... like I said before I have a seque to this story... It is romance in the beginning, really really drama in the middle and in the end romance again. Before I can post the sequel I have to finish my other story first but that will get really quick... I promise.**

**so pleaaaaaaaaase this was the last chapter so EVERYONE please leave a review and please tell me in your review if you want me to post the sequel.**

**hugs to all**

**Jule**


End file.
